


The Vampire Who Likes Garlic

by Rainy_Memories



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Memories/pseuds/Rainy_Memories
Summary: Sho is a young reporter who gets stuck with an unlucky topic to cover: an abandoned house that is said to be the home of a vampire.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Vampire Who Likes Garlic

**Author's Note:**

> An old project from 2013 when I was fifteen that I never finished!  
> If there's interest, I'll finish it! There will, in fact, be an explicit chapter if I do ;)
> 
> Characters are a bit OOC but it's because it's name swapped from my OCs that are based off Arashi... figured they're close enough that I may as well post some of my work as Arashi fanfics.

"Why do I have to go here?" Sho Sakurai, age 23. Newscaster given the task of 'Personal Investigation'. No, this does not mean a personal investigation about me or something I care about or something I'm interested in. I wish it did, but it doesn't. No, it means I have to take a camcorder and go investigate a given topic that I pulled from a hat. "Go on Sakurai-kun, it'll be fun! It's just an old fairy tale that a vampire used to live in that old place!" I mock my coworkers as I walk through an abandoned field of very tall grass. I whine in irritation as a blade of grass cuts my cheek. If the vampire still lives here, now I'm worried he can smell me.

 _ **Vampire Castle.**_  
Why I had to pull this damn topic and not something like 'Cheesecake Factory' or 'Winery' is beyond me. I guess, for now, I can thank my lack of luck. Or, rather, abundance of bad luck. But all I have to do is take a tour of this dusty old mini-castle, point out some facts about anything I find that I know about. The editor will take out anything uninteresting. At the very least, me being terrified of the place will be entertaining to the viewers. I love my job, but how is this news? I understand having me do reports on certain architecture, but this... The paranormal aside, what if there are squatters? What if it's actually a drug den or something now?

I turn on my camcorder as I reach the end of the tall grass. For a castle, it's a small building. But it's definitely a decently sized mansion. More than that, though, it... it didn't... it didn't look... abandoned. It wasn't covered in vines, and the grass was cut about twenty feet out from the building. ...It's possible someone could be doing upkeep, right? Maybe someone had it in their family at some point, so they take care of it. Or maybe someone takes advantage of it being so ominous and uses it for scaring tourists. At worst... a cult that practices dark magic? Everything in me wants to run away, but... this is for work. So, somewhat nervously giving some background on the house for the recording, I walk around the perimeter before very hesitantly starting my way inside. It was a good thing that I brought plenty of cds to record this on, considering I wasn't going to be going very fast at all. Why is it you go slow when you're scared, until something jumps out at you? Wouldn't it be faster to just run the entire way through and get it over with?

I gave a quiet knock on the door before stepping in, my legs stiff with fear. "Of course no one would answer, right?" Giving a very unconvincing laugh in an attempt to hide my worry, I left the door open behind me and started to creep into the house. Glancing around, I found a familiar pocket watch. Checking behind me nervously, I went over to it and shined my flashlight on it. Giving a very fast description of it's year, where it was made, how rare it was; I was suddenly cut off by the door slamming shut and a hall light turning on. For a pretty old house, it seemed to have electricity installed. But that was an afterthought, as I dropped my camera and ran for the door.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God..." Trying the handle, it moved but the door wouldn't open no matter how hard I pulled. "Ok, ok I can't panic. I can't panic. There has to be another way out. Another door." Forgetting my camera, I held tightly onto the bag strap across my chest that had my weapons in it. The lights all over the house were flicking on, so a flashlight probably going to have the same effect as the sun. But I brought five holy water containers, two crucifixes, a rosary, a wooden stake, a knife made out of silver (though I'm pretty sure that's warewolves), and a garlic necklace; the last of which I pulled out and put on. Wrapping the rosary around one wrist, I held the wooden stake in the same hand and holy water in the other. There wasn't any sound aside from the click of my shoes. Not even the floor boards really made any creaking sounds. Nothing was dusty, nothing smelt like mildew or mold or decay. The house was very, very obviously... being lived in. "It's ok. It's totally ok."

"What's ok?"

Turning around very slowly, I looked behind me. The smell of blood becoming suddenly evident as I was met by a face directly across from mine; so close our noses were almost touching. Stuck in momentary shock, I couldn't move until the person leaned up and licked my cut cheek. Letting out a very high pitched scream, I panicked and made to hit him across the face with the stake, but he turned to smoke when I made contact. Panting, I stared at where the man had been. He was just slightly shorter than I am, there was definitely some color in his skin but it wasn't much. His eyes were a bright gold, his hair was black, and his tongue was warm, and he just turned to smoke- oh my God he just turned to smoke. He smelt like fresh blood and turned to smoke...

"That wasn't very nice." Turning around much faster this time, I screamed and flung the opened bottle of holy water. As soon as I threw it, however, I froze when I realized that this... this now very unamused vampire...

was not the one I had just been faced with.

Turning around and taking off at top speed, I didn't hear anything beside my own panting and foot steps. The house was five stories, so there should be plenty of rooms for me to hide in. But it was a vampire! A vampire and this was his house that I was sent to, and I just threw ineffective holy water at him! What the fuck was that?! The stake had earlier been sprinkled with water by the same priest and that made the other one turn into smoke! Was it because this one was stronger?! Did I just kill his friend?! He's definitely going to kill me for that!

After scrambling around the house trying to make sure I lost him, I opened a random door and hurried inside. Closing and locking the door behind me, I leaned my back against it for a second and closed my eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, I calmed my breathing before opening my eyes again. The first thing I see is the second vampire staring at me. I was so shocked by the tall figure standing there, that my voice didn't even come out when I opened my mouth to scream. Reaching for my bag, I chucked garlic cloves at him, which he swatted away harmlessly as he got closer to me. The holy water didn't work, the garlic didn't work, the crucifixes and the beads didn't work. Praying to god for one thing at least to work, I shone the flashlight in his eyes. The man simply squinted at me and knocked the light out of my hands before advancing further on me.

He smelled sweet.

"Would you stop using such old tricks against me? You smell delicious, though... if not a bit strong." His eyes moving to my garlic necklace, I trembled so hard I thought I was going to vibrate out of my clothes. Both his hands pinned my wrists against the closed door, one holding the silver knife. W-weren't vampires supposed to hate garlic? Wasn't holy water supposed to burn them? What was the point in things like crucifixes and prayer beads? I knew there was a reason I wasn't catholic.

But... he sure was... good looking, wasn't he? Black hair slicked back perfectly, purple eyes that felt like they were pulling me in, a very light coloring in his skin; and he smelled so good I was becoming dizzy. Or maybe I was just about to pass out from fear. Probably the fear, right? He's about to suck my intestines out through my neck, I don't have any reason to feel turned on by him or anything. Sure he's good looking with his long eyelashes and strong hands, and he smelled like something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but he was a vampire! About to kill me!

Finally getting some sense back, I tried to move my pinned wrist just enough to cut him a little with the knife with no success. Before I could start begging for my life, however, my eyes moved up from the ineffective weapons on the floor and onto the vampire's half closed eyes as they seemed much closer to mine than I remember. Which, they were. Much closer. But more than that, his eyes seemed fixed on my lips. Not my neck, but my lips. Which was almost scarier, but I found myself wanting it. Which I shouldn't. I really, really shouldn't. But something about him was making my head feel scrambled in a good way, and needy in the same way, and hungry for something that wasn't food.

"No..." Barely getting a protest out, I leaned forward ever so slightly to meet his lips. Getting pressed back further against the door. I groaned, or more whimpered, as his tongue got into my mouth. He tasted like red wine, and I found myself wanting more. My skin felt hot under his touch, but when he goes to kiss my neck I remember where I am and what exactly is happening.

Starting to panic, I attempted to pull away with my wrists and turned my face away, now holding my breath. It must be some sort of airborne drug, or maybe it was a power that vampires have. "You're quite cute, you know." His voice low in my ear as he switches to holding my wrists with one hand, the other's fingers gently holding my jaw. I could feel my brain turning to mush, and I ended up moaning when he grazed my adam's apple with his teeth. I can't hold my breath forever, and he takes the knife from me finally before pulling me towards the bed. I don't fight it when he pushes me back into it before crawling into my lap.

"Please... don't kill me." Barely managing to speak, the vampire gently pushes me to lay down on the bed, leaning over me and letting my wrists go.

"I'm not going to kill you, relax." He smirks, starting to slide his hands under my shirt, I unconsciously arch my back into his touch. I feel like I'm suffocating in my clothes, and I can't help but wonder what exactly he looks like under his. Pinstripe dress pants, a white dress shirt, an undone tie... "You can touch me." He says, taking my hands and running them over his thighs as he sits back on my lap.

"Fuck..." I mutter, clenching my jaw. In this very moment, I feel like nothing else matters other than the fact that he and I have too many clothes on.

When I wake up, I'm in a bedroom, which is actually the same room I was in before. My mind slowly comes to it's senses and I take in the purple drapes that surround the bed, the shape of some sort of coat rack with maybe a purse on it. Then, I turn my head to the right, and I find a body. Nearly screaming, I sit up fast only for my head to spin and to pass back out. When I wake up again, I cling tight to the sheets and force myself to take deep breaths and calm down. The person to my right isn't there anymore, but I can hear two people talking in a language I don't know. The drapes on the right of the bed are tied back, but I can see two silhouettes behind the curtain at the foot of the bed. I'm definitely naked, but I try to not think about that. It's not hard when I realize I have an IV in my arm and a bandage around my neck. That 'coat rack and purse' is probably a blood drip on the other side of the curtain.

I look around as carefully as I can from the bed for my bag once the figures leave, but I can't find it or anything else. My clothes are on the table next to me but I'm worried I'll pass out again if I get up. There was also no current means of escape in my state. Before I can even consider how to sneak out of this place while still keeping the blood drip with me, the door opens and the gold eyed vampire makes eye contact with me before I can feign sleep.

The door closing slowly, the shorter one eyed me suspiciously as he closed it and resumed talking with the taller, purple eyed one. Honestly... red eyes seemed more vampireish than theirs. But that wasn't the point! The point right now was were they vampires or not?! No, right? No way vampires existed! I got to the house that these normal people were living in, and they thought I was a burglar (which wasn't unsurprising with all the fancy stuff I'd seen), so they attacked me, found my reporter's badge, and were now treating me. Right. I'd panicked because I thought they were vampires when I first saw them and then when I was knocked unconscious, I had a weird dream. But there... wasn't a bandage on my head, and there was one on my neck, and the blood bag...

Not to mention I'm also very, very naked.

Oh, no, I get it! They must've hit me with a sedative, that's why there was a bandage on my neck, and why I got dizzy when I sat up! Then... then they attacked me in my sleep! ...But, I could feel a bandage had been put on the cut on my cheek, so if they were kind enough to bandage a previous wound, too, would they rape me in my sleep? Well, there was such a fetish, right? But even if nothing made sense, vampires didn't make sense, either! Vampires didn't exist!

The door opening again, the purple eyed one sat next to my legs while the gold eyed one sat on the right side of the bed. The one to my right was in a grey cardigan, a dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, as well as a pair of blue-grey dress pants. Both of them looked... normal. They weren't as pale as I thought I remembered, and for just a moment I felt relieved. At the very least I didn't murder one of them with a wooden stake, so they can't hold that against me.

"Are you feeling alright? We drank a lot, so..." Looking over to the purple eyed one, who was now dressed in a plush black robe.

Drank a lot, though? We did? All three of us? Was I passed out because I was drunk, then? But when would I have gotten drunk with these two? I must have blacked out the entire evening. "Sorry... I'm... suffering some amnesia? We drank?" The purple eyed one tilting his head slightly, I studied his confused expression and tried to see past his lips when he spoke. Though at the same time I kept my vision away from there, too scared of what I knew I was going to find.

"Kazu and I drank. But don't worry! If you just rest for a little longer you'll feel better." The gold eyed one apparently being called 'Kazu', I struggled to process what they were saying

"He's not going to understand, Jun-kun. You may as well be blunt." Looking over as the smaller man spoke, I scrunched my eyebrows together, not really getting the situation. It... couldn't be, right? It was just some strange messed up train of events that I didn't quite catch onto. But the cold, bored stare that Kazu was giving me made my skin crawl. "We're vampires, we drank your blood. Thank you for the meal." The gold eyed man... no, vampire, flashed his fangs at me. My skin went cold, clammy, and pale so abruptly, even though I was already kind of unwell from losing blood, that it made Jun stand up and attempt to calm me down saying they wouldn't hurt me, and they didn't do anything weird to me, and I would be ok to go back as long as I didn't tell anything weird to anyone.

"Didn't do anything weird?! Then why am I naked?!" Snapping without meaning to, I looked over to him and he set his hands on his hips.

"We had sex."

"Without my consent!"

"You literally said to me 'please fuck me'."

"You drugged me!"

"I did not, that's so rude! It's not my fault you're attracted to me! I didn't know my cologne would have that effect! They said it repels witches, they didn't say it attracts humans!" Cologne? Though the sweet smell was fainter now, if I focused, I could still smell it vaguely. Sighing, I rubbed my face with the hand that didn't have blood being pumped into it's attached arm. But it came to me again, that these are vampires, that they probably weren't really going to kill me. Instead, they were just filling me back up so they could have their blood warm. I was going to spend the rest of my days as their personal blood microwave. But... no way, right? People would notice I'm missing! They know where I went for work!

"If you don't let me go..." People will come looking? Wouldn't that be nice for them? A whole group of people to eat for dinner and dessert. "If you... um..." My hands clenching, I lost my voice while they both kind of just laughed and waved it off. The one named Jun saying they'd take good care of me, I didn't really think I cared for the sound of that. But Kazu apparently had to take his leave, saying something in the language from earlier that made Jun glare at him angrily. This meant I was now alone again, with the vampire that just fucked me.

But he again only told me to rest before closing the curtains. My stomach was in a knot and my mind reeling, but it wasn't like there was anything I could do but rest in my current condition. If I'm right that they just want me for the sake of having a warm dinner, they won't kill me just yet. I'll just have to hold onto that.

When I woke up, I didn't know what day or time it was. It felt like I'd slept for weeks, after just a blink. The drip was gone, and I'd been put into some black silk pajamas. Getting up very slowly, I pushed the curtain open and reexamined the room. A shelf of books, knick-knacks, perfume bottles... I can't allow myself to get distracted very long, however, as I don't know where the two vampires are. I open the door a bit, after getting what of my stuff I could find, and look both ways before slipping into the hall. Walking down the hall, I manage downstairs without incident.

I'm missing my camera still, and any anti-vampire weapons that didn't work anyway. A few of my files are shuffled around, so clearly someone went through them, but nothing valuable is missing. Unless you count my wrist watch. Pulling out my signalless phone, only a little more than a day has passed. It's dinner time of the next day since I last checked. Trying to sneak my way down the stairs, then through the hall, Jun is there as I turn the corner and I freeze in hopes he sees like a dinosaur.

He doesn't.

"Ah! You're up! Are you feeling alright?" Eyeing him, not sure about his gentle and happy tone of voice, I lie and say I feel sick. His face falls and he looks me up and down with worry. Probably scared his food is going to rot. I instinctively back up when he steps toward me. He stops as well, and sighs. "I already said I'd take care of you, didn't I? If you're sick, I know some remedies. What's hurting?" I clench my jaw and feel my eyes well up when he walks toward me again before he freezes and groans in irritation before setting his hands on his hips. We stay silent for a few seconds before he just grabs my wrist and leads me to the kitchen.

Not putting up a fight as I'm grabbed by the shoulders and put in a chair, I sniff back tears that threaten to fall and wonder if I can make a break for it. Now that I've been caught wandering, I'd probably be shackled somewhere soon to prevent escape. What may be my very last chance at freedom... gone. But, for now, I was sitting at a dining table while Jun brought over food from the oven.

"Garlic bread?"

"Yeah, for dinner. I have some pasta left over from the other night I want to eat. You brought a lot of garlic with you, so I thought I'd use some." Watching him work, I furrow my brow and try to get a read on him as he puts together a plate for each of us. Vampires are evil, aren't they? They eat humans- or they drink their blood, I don't know if they eat the bodies. But if the bandage on my neck is any proof, they definitely drink blood.

"Where's the other one?" If I'm going to be having dinner, if he's here, I'd rather not be near him while I eat. Somehow or another, even though he looks weaker and is smaller, that Kazu scares me more than Jun does.

"He went home a while ago." Well, at least he didn't live here. "He promised not to tell anyone about you, though. He's a really good friend of mine, so I trust him." I look over to the hall out of the kitchen and purse my lips. I suppose, if other vampires were to hear that Jun had a pet human, they'd come for some of my blood. But what would happen if I got out and told the humans about Jun? Would they come burn this place down? Infiltrate it and get eaten? That's assuming I even get out of here alive. Even if people came looking for me, would they be able to fight a vampire and win?

Having a bowl of fettuccine pasta set in front of me, it looked and smelled delicious, with basil garnish and a light creamy sauce. I looked across the table at Jun as he set down his own dish. I half expected him to have blood as his sauce, or as his drink, but it looked like we both just had water with our food. "There's some different drinks if you want me to show you so you can chose?" I pass, last time I was "drunk" on something, it was his scent and I woke up naked. Which was almost a shame, he was gorgeous and-- Nevermind.

After I ate, we had dessert, which was chocolate ribbon cake. It almost made me angry with what a good cook or baker or chef he was. But if he's a billion and a half years old, I guess that's plenty of time to perfect a hobby. After dessert, he does have some wine, and he pulls his chair from across the table to sitting at the corner to my left. I'd get worried he'd try and bite me again, but he just ate, right? Normal food would fill up a vampire, not just blood? Rather, wouldn't just blood make him sick? Even if he's a vampire, that's like drinking just water! You'd get waterlogged and if you moved you'd vomit if you didn't have some carbs to soak it up.

But if blood is like water, he still might want to drink my blood, then, right? "What's it like?" Huh? "You're a reporter, right? You had newspapers and files in your bag, you had a camera, and you had a reporter's pass. What's it like?" I'd think, if he's a billion years old, that Jun would have an idea of what the world is like. But I replied anyway, and found myself getting rather wrapped up in the conversation. I did love my job, I really did. Getting to meet amazing people, getting to go such outstanding places. Being able to cover problems and find out ways to help. Finding out wonders of this world was amazing, and I loved my friends and coworkers. It was hard at first, and sometimes it still is, but it's rewarding and worth it.

I found myself talking for a quite a while, the vampire showing a deep interest in my stories. Without thinking, out of a habit from interviewing, I asked him about his own travels. "I've been tons of places, I'll show you!" Standing up, he motioned for me to follow him and I went ahead with. Probably, I shouldn't be getting so interested in a vampire and being so casual with him. But he was pretty cute when he got excited, and I really wanted to see his collection of whatever he was showing me. The house was already decorated in some pretty old, amazing things. As a reporter, it wouldn't be right of me to let such a chance at seeing things pass me.

Being brought to a very large library room, my jaw went somewhat slack as he hurried off to go find something and I looked around at the shelves before me. Hurriedly reaching into my bag, I pull out my notebook, but I don't know where to start or what to write down. I wish I had my camera, because no one would believe me if I told them about this. If I ever got to tell anyone about this, that is. My name being called, I went on over to the vampire and gasped slightly at the picture in front of me.

"That's the Crystal Palace, in London. Before it got burnt down, of course. Theeen, this one is the Sutro Baths, taken from the Cliff House in San Francisco. Pennsylvania Station in New York City, the Singer Building in Manhattan, the Sands Hotel in Las Vegas, Dresden Frauenkirche... Oh, that's in--"

"Germany... No way, this is amazing, where did you get these?" No, he didn't get them, they were his. He took them, he's in each of the pictures. Which, you could always argue he tampered with the pictures or something, but it certainly seemed like a stretch. There were also some others; like the Great Pyramid of Giza, the Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal, the Neuschwanstein Castle, the Sydney Opera House... This was a photo book of famous places he'd been. Then, if you look at the spines of books, there's so many different languages and types of book from fiction comics to history textbooks even.

"You can come in here whenever you want while you're staying." Not really listening, I nodded in dumb agreement and flipped through the pictures before eventually grabbing some books and sitting down to read out of pure amazement and habit. Being left alone in there for a while, I read and took notes. I listened to some sound files he had on a cassette player and some music on a record player. I spent the entire night in there, entirely absorbed and fully awake because of all the sleeping I'd done previously. When I realized just how long I'd been left alone, I started to sneak out of the library just to nearly run into Jun, who was holding a tray with some breakfast on it.

"Ah, you're done? Let's eat together then!" Was this it? Was he going to eat me for breakfast? Following along hesitantly, I looked around the surrounding area and slipped down a hall once we passed it. Starting with a quiet walk, making sure he didn't hear me, I eventually broke into sprint, though I really had no idea where I was going. When I found some stairs, however, he literally materialized in front of me; successfully startling me so much I fell back on my ass. "Shit, are you okay?"

"NO! Stop!! Don't touch me!" Panicking, I glared at him and he froze in place. "What do you want from me? Are you going to eat me? Or keep me alive just so you can have fresh blood every day? Use me as a slave? Skin me and cook me and serve my organs to your freaky monster friends?"

"That's not very nice, to call us monsters."

"Shut up! That's what you are! You're freaks! Now let me go!" Panting slightly, I watched him for something. Like anger or maybe for him to just be fed up with me and either throw me out or kill me already. But he just looked hurt. His violet eyes looked at the floor and then the ceiling before crossing his arms with his sharp, painted nails digging into his arm.

"I let you go, and then what?"

"Ha?"

"I let you go, and then what?!" Jun now looking at me, I bristle up slightly, wanting to snap at him but not knowing what to say. "You'll go and tell everyone about the vampire that lives here, the monster that lives here, and next thing I know my house is being stormed! Maybe we're out of the era of pitch forks, but people still try to set it on fire! They'll still charge in here to go vampire hunting and, even though it doesn't kill me, getting shot with weird weapons hurts! Then I kill them before they can kill me, and then I'm the monster for fighting back against the people that came and attacked me!"

We're then very silent, and I wish I could stand up and run away and tell everyone to come and let them kill the vampire who lives here. But I can't bring myself to stand, and now I wonder who's the real villain. In truth, Jun did not mistreat me. Sure he slept with me, sure he drank my blood, but I was healthy now and unharmed aside from a bite mark. It's not like there wasn't consent, either, when we slept together, and I don't think he really has a lot of other options when some one pillages his house with a bunch of anti vampire weapons. But he could've just killed me, assuming I'm like the rest of the people that come here.

"I- I'm sorry." Looking up at him from the floor, and search his expression for an answer to the situation I'm in.

"It's fine. Look, I do plan on letting you go at some point. But not until I can trust you. Kazu is friends with some powerful people, so as far as anyone is concerned, you're on a trip for work and will be out of reach for now. Your boss will be told you got picked for an important project, so no one will worry. Kazu already contacted people in your phone on your behalf, too." I nod slowly, feeling like I might vomit.

"So, no one will come looking for me."


End file.
